1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power saving apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a power saving apparatus capable of controlling the electronic equipment to operate in a working or a standby mode according to the motion of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Greenhouse effect has caused a climate change and brought a global warming. That forces human in the world to reduce greenhouse gas emissions for mitigating the results of greenhouse effect.
ENERGY STAR is a joint program of the Environmental Protection Agency and the Department of Energy helping people save money and protect the environment through energy efficient products and practices.
In addition, the California energy commissioners introduce their own mandatory requirements for electricity-guzzling high-definition television (HDTV) sets. From the beginning of 2011 all new HDTV's with screens measuring up to 58 inches along a diagonal will have to use a third less electricity than today's models. By 2013, their consumption will need to have fallen to half of present levels. The move is expected to save Californians up to $1 billion a year in electricity charges.
Traditional power saving method of TV is passive power saving method such as closing standby power of TV or standby power of peripheral equipment of TV. However, power consumption of TV in a standby mode is limited and changing the specification of TV costs time and money. Since it is impossible replacing old-fashion TV immediately, to improve TV's consumption is very importance.